Alliances
by Amethyst04
Summary: Kya and Wren. Rogue and Huntress. High ranking members of the Obsidian Brotherhood, an assassination guild. After receiving an assignment to take the life of a Senry Gladestepper, they ask no questions. Though the failed attempt on his life causes the Sindorei women to stay their hands when a greater motive unfolds before them. (set in current times. OC.)
1. Chapter 1

Kya felt the dryness of Tanaris to her bones. She licked her cracked lips in attempts to moisten them but found the metallic taste of blood becoming prominent on her tongue. She adjusted the twin blades crossed over her back and noted the stinging of a sunburn. It would begin to peel soon, fortunately.

She scanned the desert landscape before her, needing to narrow her eyes in attempt to lessen the blinding whiteness of the sand that stretched for miles.

She spotted a small camp, of perhaps five members sheltering from the heat under the large bones of some unknown creature.

"Spotted something?" a female voice inquired, Wren.

Kya turned to her partner, a huntress. The tanned elf was looting the corpse of an ogre who wrongly mistook them for helpless travellers. Though she distastefully kicked away her finds.

"Five party members, west of our location. Could be our guy."

Wren grinned, her green eyes gleamed, " finally, we can be out of this light forsaken desert. I vowed to never come back here after we won the pit fights way back"

It was Kya's time to grin as she recalled the fond memories of her partner and her's earlier journeys

'You were a much better tracker back then" she teased.

Wren shrugged "I was so eager to find people when we first got into the business, now I've realised people are so stupid they practically deliver themselves to us within the first week of us accepting our assignments"

"What huntress cannot track?"

"cannot and will not are as different as the sun and the moon"

Kya rolled her eyes and Wren smirked in victory, whistling she called her falcon down from the skies. Nykara dropped two lumps of clay into her hands before settling onto the ogres lifeless body.

Wren thanked her companion in Thalassian and threw one of the lumps at Kya, in which she caught effortlessly.  
The pair began smearing the white clay over their exposed skin Kya coating her arms and shoulders, Wren her hair and face.

Kya's face was concealed by a taupe hood. her sleeveless leather chest piece , pants and shoes all a light brown shade to camouflage in with the desert. She pulled up her mask to conceal her breathing and tucked the last of her white hair into her hood.

Wrens flame red hair was now completely white and pulled into a tight bun.

her face stiff from the now dry clay, she had on similar armour though Kya noted she was wearing a long sleeve chest piece and leather gloves.

She signalled Nykara to fly high and in the general direction, and the two elves began a steady sprint towards the camp. When they were two hundred meters from the camp they drew their weapons.  
Kya two elegant sindorei blades, Wren a large Kaldorei bow she had taken from the dying hands of a night elf general.

Kya signalled for Wren to fire traps at the front of the tents entrances as she vanished from sight.  
She heard Wren's faint dismayed noises, she never really understood how Kya did that.  
She saw Wren loose an arrow at the silhouette of a human male inside his tent and heard the solid thump of dead weight shortly after.

She then heard the viper trap activate and the screams of a gnomish woman.

Curses. If only that had gone screams would surely alert the other party.

She saw a young human male attempt to disable the ice trap and Kya appeared behind him her blade embedded in his kidney.

The man yelped and she came into sight, one blade at his neck, the other now free blade at his abdomen.

"Senry" she hissed.

The man struggled.

"Where is Senry" she tried again, in common.

he spat.

"Wrong answer" she sighed as she drew her blades simultaneously across his skin. The man coughed blood and writhed in pain, but stilled after a few moments.

She looked over to Nykara clawing the face of a dwarf woman before Wren finished her off slicing her neck with her bow.

She started towards the main tent, curious as to why it's inhabitants had not revealed themselves.

She creeped inside silently, not bothering to wait for Wren.

She spied a lump on the bed. Spinning her blades she strode to stand above the sleeping figure.

Sleeping figures.

Inside the bed were four children. Four Night elven children.

Not a man.

Not Senry Gladestepper.

She sheathed her blades. Furious with the thought that she had just made orphans out of these children.

She heard Wren's cry and she ran outside drawing her blades. Only to find her partner subdued with a dagger to her neck. The wielder a Night elf mage.

"Hands up, girl" the elf spat, in poor orcish non the less.

" No, thank you. I am quiet pleased in which the altitude my hands reside at currently" Kya drawled, in common.

She kicked a leg out behind her, feeling the connection with someone's groin. She heard a deep voice yell in pain as she drew her throwing knives releasing one to the elf's hand.

It would of worked, it should of worked if not for the mage blinking out of the way, Wren still at hand.

" Stupid girl" She heard was she assumed to be a troll man speak.

Her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Pressure on my jaw wakes me. I feel the strain on my neck as my head hangs, blood drooling out the corners of my mouth. I don't react. Then again I wouldn't know what to say seeing as I can barely hear a thing from the ringing in my head.  
My captors fist connects with my temple and the world spins.

Instinctively my hands try to go to my head but are found to be restrained.  
"W-hat?" I croak, I feel tears form in my eyes. I blink back the weakness.

"Why were you sent for Senry" , the voice is familiar. Who knew the mage had such a mean right hook. My head cracks back as I'm struck again.

"Hellfire 'mon give da lass a chance to speak" the troll complains.

"Do not be soft Rahjan"

"The dead cannot speak Darnell"

"ahh but that's what you're here for, you and your ability to bring back filth"

"The Horde are not filth, Kaldorei" Rahjan has a dark aura to him now.

I spit out the blood. My feet are not bound, I realise. I can take advantage of this.

"water" I whisper

"no." Darnell says flatly. But I wasn't talking to him, I look into Rahjan's eyes and see him soften.

"I'll be back lass" he says and shoulders Darnell out the way.

As soon as he is gone I stand and lay back, shattering the chair so that only my wrists are bound. I jump over my arms so that they are bound in front of me and kick Darnell in the temple, resulting in him crumpling to the ground.

I find my gear in the corner of the tent and positioning the blade between my thighs I cut myself loose hastily gearing up.

My ears perk as I recognise Rahjan's footsteps and I conceal myself.

He enters.

" You're playing a dangerous game rogue" he chuckles  
"I win" I whisper in his ears as the hilt of my blade connects with his temple.

I support his unconscious body with my shoulder and run to his raptor, I bind him to the saddle and run to where Wren is kept.

Entering the tent I know something is wrong. I see the body of a night elf trying to heal Nykara, Wren crying helplessly in the corner. I sigh.

Appearing behind the night elves back I incapacitate him.

"Senry?" I question

Wren nods.

"Come"

She struggles against leaving Nykara but knows its for the best. I hook Senry over my shoulders and carry him to his tiger mount and bind him similarly to Rahjan.

" Go" I push Wren towards the nightstaber as I mount the raptor spurring him forwards.  
" I intend to make it to Durotar."


	3. Chapter 3

The mountains that bordered Tanaris were coming into view, our captives have still not awoken. Wren is still crying, though she tries to conceal it. I awkwardly clear my throat.

"So…Wren…care to tell me what happened back there…you know…with Nykara"?

My tone is as delicate as I can muster.  
Wren turns and looks at me, her emerald eyes clouded from the tears, she takes a shaky breath,

"He killed her" she croaks.  
"Who? Gladestepper back there?" I jerk my head in the direction of the unconscious night elf.

She shakes her head, " nay, that mage" she whispers.

I feel fury well up in my chest, "I would of killed him, I should of killed him" I growl. How dare that filth take Nykara from us, from Wren.

" You didn't kill him?" Her eyes are wide now. I lead us to a near by cave.

"I didn't think to, our objective was to bring Gladestepper to Durotar with as little collateral damage as possible." I lie.

Wren narrows her eyes at me, "Kya?"

I sigh, " I had to leave the children with someone"

"Children? There wasn't supposed to be any children" Her voice is panicked.

"I know…" I shake my head, furious with myself, and our superiors.

I swing my leg over the raptor and lead it inside. Wren does the same.

"You don't think they knew…do you?" I know she is referring to the guild elders.

I shrug " I don't know what to think" , I hear her growl. The first action she has made that is like her usual self since Nykara was killed. Despite the events I smile slightly to myself.  
I stand on the tips of my toes as I try to reach for Rahjan but find I am too short. I sigh frowning as I contemplate. I sigh again as I grab his leg cut the ropes and yank him off the raptor. He hits the floor with a solid thump. Wren giggles but gently slides Senry off the nightsaber.

I hear a deep groan come from the crumpled heap. His hands are still bound, but I grab some of the previously cut rope and bind his legs too. '  
" Crazy elf woman" Rahjan grumbles and I laugh.  
"To think you almost had us"

I smirk as I drag Rahjan to the corner of the cave.  
Wren dumps Senry down next to him and sets traps. I leap to an elevated piece of rock behind where the troll is slumped, leaning down I slide my hands under Rahjan's face grabbing his tusks and making him look up at me. Our gazes meet and I fight the urge to flinch at the intensity of his eyes. As if reading my mind he smirks,

"Some'tin wrong elfie?"  
I laugh and tie a blindfold over his eyes then using his shoulders as a brace I flip forward, crouching in their makeshift 'cage' and blindfold Senry also.  
I then use the shadows to navigate my way behind Wren,  
"Hellfire!, Kya I've told you stop doing your rogue trickery around me "  
I smile and hug her,

"C'mon why does it scare you?"

"I just don't like not knowing where people are"

"You'd know if you would just track"

Rahjan begins to laugh,  
I turn and raise my eyebrows, aware that the gesture would probably be lost on him " Something funny?"

"Nah mon, just surprised me, I've never met a blind tracker before"

I hear Wren's sharp intake , I turn to her…  
"Blind?"

She doesn't answer.

"I see…"

"Kya, it's not like-"

"For how long?"

"-I just didn't want to show weakn-"

" ?"

She looks at the ground…or rather angles her head to the ground

"Since the Nagrand pit fights"

"Three years?"

She says nothing.

"Fuck. You" I turn and walk to the cave entrance "I'll take first watch, or rather the only watch".

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I have just got back from Japan and am still a little jet lagged, hope you enjoy the short update though *hugs***


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't mad, just hurt. Wren was all I had, my other half. How could she put my life in danger like that? I sigh heavily . I feel the soft vibrations tingle my spine as I leant against the cave wall indicating someone was approaching from behind. I notched my arrow and spun, drawing the string back.  
Rahjan raised his hands in mock surrender and I hiss drawing the bow back even more.  
"Little elfie looks like she needs to throw a few punches" he grinned  
" what's stopping the little elfie from punching you?" I sneer  
Rahjan mock ponders and raises an eyebrow "If I were to guess I'd say nothing"  
I eye him up and down, understanding now. Wren probably untied him to calm me down, he was unarmed and still a race of the horde though his motives for being with the night elves are questionable, I'd just have to stay on my guard. I dropped my bow and leapt at the troll my fist connecting with his cheekbones and he stumbled back.  
"there's tha' fire!" he drawled "hit me again"

I leapt again dropping only a meter before him as I dropped into a crouch, springing at him again wrapping my legs around his hips and I head butted him.

His large hands enclosed around my waist as he threw me off him, I flew back skipping across the sand like a stone on the lake rolling to a stop. I pushed my self up as he came running at me and swung my leg under him sending him toppling. I rolled onto him, who was lying on his back and held his arms down  
"yield!" I panted.

He laughed and brought his arms up effortlessly, picking me up he stood and hugged me, ignoring my ignorant sound of protest.

"lass, she didn't not tell you to spite you, she did it so you wouldn't worry"  
I struggled against the troll's chest

"she set you up to this!"

"nah mon, I'm a troll of peace, and I don't like to see two little elfies fighting because they love each other"

I sigh. Damn troll.

Rahjan looked at the discarded bow, "You are a rogue no?"

I followed his gaze and smirked "I'm an elf of many talents what can I say?"

Rahjan looked at me curiously,

"Wren taught me" I answer in Zandali

If Rahjan was surprised he didn't show it.

"I can take the next watch if yah wish to rest"

I feel my eyes narrow into sharp slits, " that will not be necessary"

Rahjan lets out a hearty laugh, "then I shall keep you company"

I shrug and leant against the stone wall.

It was silent for a few moments, I allowed myself to take in the sheer beauty of the desert that stretched beneath us. Deadly, yet alluring. I gazed at the clear crystal water expanse, at the smoke billowing our of small settlements, large skeletons. I held no love of the heat, but as a blood elf, I cannot resist beautiful things. This place held a magnificence unlike anything else.

I hear Rahjan intake a sharp breath and I snap my head to him, blushing slightly that he was able to observe me in a private moment.

Rahjan never missing a beat "So you aren't so scary are yah now?" he grins

I bare my teeth at him.

My ears twitch at the soft sound of sand shifting, and I draw back my bow and stand in front of the troll.

"Show yourself" I hiss  
A shadowy figure floats towards me, this is not humanoid but magic.

"the shadows send their regards" it whispers as it is soaked into my body.

I scream. This pain, not one of flesh. It burns my very soul, my essence. I scream and drop to my knees as I draw my hands into my chest . I feel hands on me but the sensation of touch is lost to the overwhelming pain.

My vision is blurred, I feel a sweat build. My breath is shortening.

I can hear my name being called but the sound is faint, overpowered by the blood thrumming in my ears.

I hear myself amongst my screams asking for help, begging for it.

Everything is black.

_Kya…numerous voices are whispering…. Kya…..  
"what is this pain you have caused!" I scream_

_Kya…. It is the pain you have caused…the pain of the people you sent to their grave…The dead come Kya….the shadows will betray you…_

_"__THOSE PEOPLE DESERVE TO DIE!" I screech, through I can hear the doubt in my voice …. Did they deserve to die?_

I awoke in a pool of my own sweat, the fire in my veins is still there, though not as intense.

I slowly sit up, Wren is asleep leant against the wall. The night elf is still bound and unconscious. Rahjan's back is to me as he works on brewing something.

The dead comes… If that is true I am a danger to Wren, they come for me they come for her. I must leave.

I slowly rise, wincing quietly as the fire strengthens with my movement.

I freeze as Rahjan's ears twitch, and I begin to utilize the shadows when I remember…. The shadows will betray me.

I go to step forward and collapse from exhaustion. This time Rahjan turns around, he strides over and scoops me up.

"what are you doing elfie?" he croaks, it is clear he hasn't slept.

I struggle weakly against him, " I have to leave Rahjan"

He winces, "now who told you that?"

I pause, "the voices" I whisper, " they are coming for me"

I see the concern in his eyes, "what voices"

I shrug, though it is small from my exhaustion, " the voices of those I have killed, those of the dead. The shadows Rahjan, they do not welcome me"

I whimper as the fire becomes more noticeable, I am heating up.

I squirm.

Rahjan must of noticed and increase in my body temperature,

" we need tah make yah cool"

I nod and whimper.

He carries me to a pool of spring water a few hundred meters above the cave.

He places me on a rock as he takes of his leather, leaving on his undershirt and cotton pants, I myself am covered by loose black cotton pants and a black sleeveless top. "what are you doing?" I whisper watching him remove his armor

"elfie you can't very well swim right now"

I sigh.

He walks over to me and picks me back up, walking towards the spring in with me bridal style in his arms. He steps in and lowers himself so that I am submerged up to my head.

I sigh, the fire has subsided.

"Rahjan, thank you for looking after me"

His eyes go soft, "gotta keep my captor in good condition" he smiles

"you are horde, and not who we were sent after, I took you with us because of how that mage treated you, you are no prisoner."

His lips form a thin line, he says nothing.


End file.
